Toric eye lenses, in particular intraocular lenses, are known from the prior art. For example, a toric intraocular lens is known from U.S. Pat. No. 8,465,543. By toric intraocular lenses, the visual defect of astigmatism is in particular corrected.
However, the known toric lenses have a relatively large volume in particular in their optical part. This is generated by the required center thickness of the optical part in the steep main meridian. Therefore, lenses with high spherical refractive power and cylinder values are only to be implanted through larger incision widths or the diameter of the optical part has to be reduced.